Sara a Kuruta or not?
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Sara enters the hunter exam and meets Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. She seems to know Kurapika, but can't remember from what? She tries to find out while Kurapika might have the answer. Maybe she herself is a Kuruta without knowing.
1. Chapter 1

Linda: Some information about this story. I was already planning on trying to go through the first steps of the four main characters, but this is my first try.

Killua: So why now?

Linda: Because I think a new character from the start would be better than someone bumping in halfway. And again, I write it in the first person style. Live with it.

Gon: Let's do it!

* * *

I stand in the room where all the participants for the hunter exam gather. I still don't see anyone near my age. Three people walk in and the Rookie Killer is already walking over to them. I walk to them as well while I look around. There's a boy with a skateboard behind one of the pillars. I stop and remember that I have to pass this exam. Something rings and an examinator now stands in front of us. We have to follow him and as time goes by we start walking faster and faster until we're running. _Endurance huh? __Okay, I can do this. _After running for what seems to be hours we reach the exit of the tunnel. I look around._ Those three seem to found a new friend in that boy. _The examinator warns us for the creatures that live in this swamp. Hisoka kills the fake examinator as soon as it appeared. We start running again, but this time there's a fog closing in on us from behind. I keep running and after a long while we finaly reach the place where the second exam will be.

The door opens and two people appear. Our first test is to capture and roast a huge pig. All of us succeed, so now all we have to do is make the second dish.

"What is sushi?" The boy with black-green spikey hair asks.

"I have no idea." The boy who has a skateboard answers.

One of the participants gives us a huge hint, so all of us go fishing. I get one in less than four minutes, so I run back and prepare the rice. I put a bit of sliced fish on it and bring it to Menchi.

"It tastes horrible!"

After a lot more of what we hope can get us through she says she's full and none of us pass. There's a lot of commotion, but I don't interfere.

"Are you okay with this?" It's that boy who had a skateboard with him.

"I'm not, but all we can do is wait for the leader of the Community."

"What's your name?" It's that other boy.

"My name is Sara. And you are?"

"I'm Gon."

"Killua."

"And they are Kurapika and Leorio." Gon introduced them without waiting for my next question. I take a look at the two he just introduced. _I saw that blond guy before. _

"Is something wrong?" Kurapika puts his hand on my head. I force his hand to stay away from me.

"Nothing's wrong."

The leader of the Community jumps from a great hight. He reaches the ground safely, I'm amased. He tells us we get another chance, this time a bit easier. We fly in the same thing he jumped of. We reach some cliffs and Menchi shows us what we have to do. Gon jumps first and after him Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. I look at the strings and focus on how to get there without failing a jump, but before I get the chance to find it out I'm being pushed over. I fall deeper and deeper. _A string! This is my chance!_ I grab the string and move to one of the many eggs. A spider eagle comes closer to me, so I grab it's claws and let it pull me up. _I'm glad he went up like I hoped it would._

"You okay?" Killua asks me with worry on his face.

"Yeah. Time to boil this egg." I smile to ensure him that I don't lie.

The ones with eggs now boil them in a huge kettle. My egg starts jumping around after some waiting, Buhara groans. I already have my egg in my hands before that groan. Now 45 people have passed this exam instead of none.

"We passed!" Gon and Killua are really in high spirits.

We have to wait for the next exam, because we're still far from the place it will be hold.

After resting a lot I decide to look around for a bit. I look outside the windows. _That's one hell of a tower. _We are being left on the rooftop of the tower.

"Let's find an entrance!"

After looking around for a while Gon calls me.

"What is it Gon?"

"Come here, then I'll tell you!"

I walk over to the four.

"So, what is it you want to say Gon?"

"I've found five doors close to each other, I thought you could take the other one."

"Thanks Gon, I'll do that."

We stand near the entrances and open them at the same time.

"I guess we have the majority trick." I tell them.

"Let's get one of those bracelets on."

"Okay. If you say so Sara."

The door opens. After that all of us pick the same direction. We reach a room without a path and what's worse is that there are criminals on the other side of the room.

"Looks like we have to fight them." I tell them.

"Who'll go first?" One of the criminals asks.

"I'll go first." I say.

I walk to the square block that seems like it's floating.

"A death match?"

"Sure, I'm ready."

It doesn't take me long thanks to my Nen. I'm a spesialization and transformation type, although I can also use all the other types of Hatsu as well. I walk back and look at the score. One down, so we have two more to go. Gon takes out another one for us, so now it's Kurapika's turn. Kurapika has knocked the guy out, but we don't get a point.  
"Let me take a look." Leorio sounds serious, but I stop him.

"Someone with gambeling experience should handle this. I bet he's not dead, but also he's faking that his unconsciousness."

"Take a look if you want." He sounds sure of himself.

"I will."

I walk over to the body and inspect it. His heart is beating, so I try out the movements of his eyes. I take him to the end of the platform.

"What are you doing?!" One of the criminals asks screaming.

"If he is unconscious he will die, if not he can save himself by quiting his performance."

The guy wakes up and retreats.

"Looks like I was right."

I walk back to the boys and the criminals allow us to proceed. We're now waiting for the door to open.

"We're going for the finish together." I say.

"Why are you saying that?" Kurapika wants to know.

"There will be two paths, so we'll have to break a wall or take the long way. We don't have enough time for that, so I highly reccommend breaking a wall."

"Have you been here before?" Gon asks.

"No, but I can feel it."

The doors open and we run to the final test of this exam.

"Take something of the wall." I tell them.

They each take a weapon and we push the button for the long way. I start hitting the wall with my fists using my Nen. The wall breaks under the strenght of all of us. We run through the hole and start running to the exit. We slow down as we reach a well lit room.

"We made it!" Gon and Killua yell and start celebrating it their own way. I look at them and smile.

* * *

Linda: This is the first chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed it.

Gon: You're forgetting to tell them to read and review!

Linda: You heard what he said right? Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Linda: Looks like I really have to upload this faster than the other projects I'm working on.

Killua: That's a good thing. If you have enough inspiration that is.

Linda: Guess you have to find out. Before I forget to mention this again, I don't own hunterxhunter. I only own Sara at this point.

Gon: Well, let's start with this chapter!

* * *

We board the same airship. I'm tired and it's a long way, so I walk into one of the rooms to get some sleep. I let myself fall on the bed and sleep after a few minutes. Images of people with scarlet eyes form in front of me. All of them are fighting for their lives while a young girl sits in a corner. In my dream I'm her. The Kuruta tribe is fighting, but someone's missing. _Where's that guy, isn't he a Kuruta?_ I look around and see him far away from the battlefield. Some older guy stands in front of me. I want to fight him, but I can sense that he's too strong for me to handle. I run away and then I wake up. I walk to the bathroom. I turn on the lights and look in the mirror, my eyes have turned scarlet. I blink with my eyes and it's the normal brown color when I look again. _Maybe I was still dreaming. I'll worry about it when they turn scarlet red again. _I push myself into bed and look at the clock. _Midnight, well I hope I won't have that dream again. _

I wake up for the third time now, again because of that dream. _At least the sun's up now. _I walk around for some time and keep wondering about that dream.

"Sara!" I look up and see Gon and his friends.

"Hey guys."

"We have to go to a meeting." Leorio announces.

"Then what are we waiting for." I reply.

We walk to the room where the meeting takes place. They inform us that within 3 days the fourth exam will take place. After that we are dismissed. The five of us walk to a bigger place and sit down. I look at Kurapika and notice that he looks like the little boy in my dream. Kurapika looks at me now.

"Is something wrong?" Kurapika asks.

"You look familiar, that's all." I say before I walk back. Killua looked quite unpleased when he heard I know Kurapika. _I'm scared. _I walk around the deck for a while and then walk back to my room. I close the door behind me and lie down on the bed. Someone is knocking my door after five minutes or so.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and Killua and Gon walk in.

"Would you like to explore the airship with us?" Gon asks. I look at Killua, who's now looking away from me.

"Sure, I'd love to."

After a while we reach an island where we will be staying untill the next hunter exam. We try to get rooms, but they're awfully expensive. We try to find a lot of treasures to get a room. I dive and search for some old looking ships. Not long after I find one and swim in. I look around and find a lot of jewelry. I close the chest and swim it to the surface. Killua and Gon are now trying to find a bigger treasure, when they come back up it's less than they had. I walk to the two people that own this boat. I get a single room while Gon and Killua get a double room. Leorio and Kurapika also have double rooms, but Kurapika is staying there alone. The same goes for me, they probably never heard of a one person room.

I lie on the bed thinking about what that dream could mean. I fall asleep and again images of people with scarlet eyes form in front of me. All of them are fighting for their lives while a young girl sits in a corner. I try to find a reflection somewhere and then I see her in the eyes of a man. She looks exactly like me, could this mean I'm her after this happened? I wake up again with tears coming down my cheeks. I run outside and see a strange phenomenon, a tornado and a mealstrom together. The others come out to the deck as well, some of them are trying to escape now. Gon runs of and swims to one of them in order to save him. Killua and I jump in one of the smaller boats to go and assist him. They're closing in on it.

"Gon throw it!" Killua screams. Gon throws the fishing rod and we manage to grab it. We tie it up to the larger boat and throw bag the hook to Gon. I can't take the waiting anymore and my body now feels different. I pull them closer to us with all the strength I have.

Back on the deck all of us team up. After five minutes we find everything we need and walk back to the ninja. The tasks that we are given have to be done before 24 hours pass. I'm helping Leorio to get ammunition for the cannons. We are done just in time, but Leorio gets stuck. I swim up to catch my breath and swim back down. My body starts feeling different again and without hesitating I push it away from Leorio. I put him around my neck and swim back up as fast as I can. Some others help me to get Leorio on the ship and then they turn to me. The waves are getting bigger, so I pull myself up so I won't get washed away. They help me and just in time. The wave passes by and I'm glad I was away from it fast enough. We run inside and wait for the cannons to blow away the parts of the island that are on the boat.

Cannons fire of the ammunition and after quite some shooting the ship is freed from the island. We close in on the mealstrom and the cannons fire again. We get past it and made it to a much safer side.

The airship lands on the deck and the congratulate us. Now it's time for us to draw a number from the box. Our numbers are called out one by one and we enter the island in that order. I run to the shadows of the forest, my target is already on the move. I can sense that he's close, so I continue in silence. I see my target clear and it looks like he places traps. _There it is, the plate I have to snatch is within my reach. _I wait for him to sleep and wait for a chance. _Now! _I run to the guy and await a response, but nothing happens. I snatch his plate and run of. _This is too easy. _

The time I spend on the island after that goes by slowly, so I decide to search for Killua. Before I meet with Killua I meet Kurapika, Leorio and Gon. I've picked up two buttons earlier, but I don't give them to Gon. We walk in search of Ponzu. We reach a cave and Leorio enters first, since we have to promise not to go in.

"Don't come!" Leorio calls to us.

"Let's go!" Gon runs in and Kurapika and me follow him. We're now trapped in a cave and Leorio has marks the teeth of the snakes that must have attacked him. Gon walks over to the guy who is obviously dead, but still in controll of the snakes. Gon takes something from the guy and opens it. I rush over to him and get one of them ready for Gon, while Kurapika takes one out for Leorio. We talk about what happened and then Ponzu tells us about sleeping gas.

"We should be able to use it to put those snakes to sleep." Gon says.

"But the problem is that it takes five minutes, can you keep your breath that long?" Ponzu asks.

"I can." Gon answers.

"I can do it too, so I can help Gon out." It is now decided Gon and I will carry them out.

The gas is now in the cave and the snakes are sleeping. Gon and I take the three of them on our backs and out of the cave.

"Gon, I think you lost this." I hand the plates over to him.

"Thanks, but why do you have them?"

"I found them and wanted to return it to it's rightful owner."

Kurapika and Leorio wake up.

"Take the plate from her Leorio."

"I know that, Kurapika."

Leorio takes her plate and we run to the point where we started. Nine of us passed this exam and now we wait for the fifth exam. We enter the airship once more and we're heading towards the next place and the next exam.

* * *

Linda: This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda: Already a new chapter for everyone to enjoy.

Killua: Just get on with it.

Linda: Sure thing.

* * *

We are called to the examiners' room. One at the time we have a talk with Netero-san, the president of the Hunters Association. I get called in, so I walk to the room and enter it.

"So, are there people you want to fight?" Netero-san asks me.

"I want to fight Hisoka."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like him."

"And you don't want to fight against?"

"I don't want to fight Killua, Gon and Kurapika." I answer his question.

"Why?"

"Because they're okay."

Netero-san laughs.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

I walk out of the room.

"Hey Sara." Kurapika is standing close to me. _Who am I? _

"Hey Kurapika."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I look at him.

"You don't look fine to me. Why don't you rest up a little?"

"I'm fine, really."

"You look sleepy to me."

"There's nothing to worry about." _Did his eyes just turn red? _I blink with my eyes and look again. No sign of his eyes having turned red.

"I'll walk you to a room so you can sleep."

"There's no need to do that. It's impossible for me to sleep right now."

"Even so, laying in a bed would be fine."

He walks me to a room, like he promised me. I sit down on the bed.

"I'll go now. Don't forget to rest up."

"I'm not a little kid that needs to be told what to do."

"I know, that's why I want you to know that sleep is something you really need."

"I know that. Don't worry, I won't leave this room for a while."

Kurapika walks out and I lay down. I sleep pretty fast, because I'm exhausted. The nightmare appears again, but this time I take a really good look at the girl as the man that closes in on her appears. She's about five or six years old and has green eyes. Her hair reaches her shoulders. Killua is nowhere to be seen, but I still call out his name.

"Don't bother, he's probably dead by now." The man tells the girl.

"He's not!" She looks away from him and closes her eyes. I can hear her thoughts. _If I have to die now and this way, I won't accept it. I will fight! _I turn back to the room where the older Kurapika left me behind. I stand up and walk out of the room, away from the nightmare. Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio are standing outside of it.

"Are you okay?" Gon asks. The four of them look really worried.

"I'm fine."

"It didn't sound like that to me!" Kurapika's face shows me that he knows I'm lying.

"Okay! If you want to hear it that badly I'll tell you! I'm having a nightmare when I'm sleeping and it's always the same nightmare! You happy now?!"

A silence falls, one that is interupted by the speakers telling us it's time for us to leave the airship. I walk to the exit and the four guys follow me silently. We reach a huge hall where Netero-san tells us the lining-up for the final exam. Kurapika is up first against Hisoka, then Gon against Hanzo and third will be me against some strange I guy.

Kurapika loses one of his swords in his fight against Hisoka. After five minutes or so, Hisoka whispers something in Kurapika's ear. I look at Kurapika's face and his scarlet eyes. Hisoka gives up on the match after whatever he whispered in Kurapika's ear.

Gon's fight is a lot more complicated. Hanzo is beating the crap out of Gon, but Gon won't give up. Hanzo now threatens to break his arm and Gon still doesn't give up. Hanzo now looks at Gon and tells us he won't battle with Gon any longer and that Gon wins. Gon doesn't like it and gets knocked out by Hanzo. Gon is taken away to recover from his wounds.

Now it's my turn. I look at my opponents face and body. He tries to hit me on my left arm, but I avoid it and try to kick him.

"Why don't you take out your weapon while you can?"

"Because I don't think I'll be needing it right now."

He pulls out his weapon while I pull out mine. His sword is now against mine and my body starts moving on it's own. I close my eyes, but I can still feel him trying to defeat me. I push him on the floor and he gives up.

I walk to Gon to see how he's doing. I sit down in a chair and wait for him to wake up, but Satotsu comes in and tells me I have to go to a classroom to learn about the hunters licence. I walk out and go to the room he told me about. I read it through and listen to what they say about it.

After the class ends Leorio and Kurapika want to talk to me.

"I know you haven't seen the exam until the end, but do you know anything about the Zaoldyecks?" Leorio asks me.

"I heard that one of their sons ran away and that one of their other sons would join this exam."

"Do you know Illumi?" Kurapika asks.

"No, I've never seen the family. Except for Killua."

"That Illumi guy whispered something in Killua's ear and then Killua backed out."

"And if that wasn't enough Killua went killing my opponent." Leorio says.

"That's strange. I'm sure he wouldn't have done it if Illumi wasn't here."

"He ran off afterwards." Leorio tells me.

"I'm going after him."

"Could you wait for Gon to recover?" Kurapika asks.

"Sure."

"Are your parents okay with you not coming home directly after getting your licence?" Leorio asks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"How come you don't know?" Kurapika asks.

"My adoptive parents are always busy, or so they say. I haven't seen them for two years now."

"Do you know anything about your real parents?" Leorio seems to be concerned.

"All I know about them is that they died when I was a kid. I don't know how they died or why, so I never asked my adoptive parents about it."

"Do you remember anything about when your real parents died?" Kurapika puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I don't remember anything." _Tell him about the nightmare! __**No! **__If you don't tell him you'll never know. __**I know that, but I want proof first.**__ Don't take too long. _

* * *

Linda: Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda: It took me a while to think up this chapter

Linda: It took me a while to think up this chapter.

Leorio: As long as you upload the whole sory it's okay.

Linda: Anyways, please enjoy it.

* * *

I walk to a small resting area with Leorio and Kurapika walking behind me. The three of us sit down and not long after that Gon comes running our way.

"Gon! What's the hurry?" I ask him.

"I have to find Killua!" I can hear that his voice is different. I can hear the sorrow in it.

"That's excactly what we'll do as soon as you know everything about the lisence." I tell him.

"But."

"I know you want to find him, the same goes for me. But, you can't leave here unless you know about the possibilities given by the lisence." I try to stay calm and not sound desperate to find him, but I know I can't.

"Just go to the class and learn it." I look at Kurapika and wisper a word of thanks. Gon goes to class and we wait for him to go and search for Killua.

After waiting some hours Gon meets up with us.

"Let's ask Illumi where we can find Killua!" Gon starts running off after saying that. We follow him at a little distance. When we arrive we see the two fighting, but after he notices us he stops fighting.

"Why did you stop?" Gon asks.

"Because I don't want your friends to worry about you. Killua is at Kuruka Mountain."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because the Zaodyecks don't hide where they stay."

Illumi leaves without saying another word.

"So you're going there?" Kurapika asks.

"Yeah, same goes for Gon. I guess our ways seperate here for now."

"Do you have tickets Sara?"

"Yes, I thought it would be better if I already had them Kurapika."

Gon and I walk for the airport and say goodbye to Kurapika and Leorio, but after a few steps they run to us and decide to come along. We get into one of the airships and leave in search of Killua. I look outside and wonder what happened. The airship goes down to land after what feels like a really long time. I run to a tourbus and the others follow me.

"Do you know where it is?" Gon asks with a lot of worry on his face.

"I've heard it's easy to reach with a tourbus, so I thought it would be best to do so."

We get in the bus and listen to our guide's story. It takes a while, but when we reach the Kuruka Mountain we're halfway. That's how I like to think anyway. A few guys try to enter by force. The guy protecting the gate walks in and takes out their bodies. I take a look at it and almost puke. The guy that went in to clean things up is carrying the bones of the three guys. Our guide tells us to go back in the bus, but we decline. We walk to the guard and Gon tries to convince him. It takes a while, but he calls to the house with no results. Gon says that he'll try, but every time he tries is without succes as well.

"Stop it Gon. I think it's better to enter some other way." I tell him while I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's try it, Sara."

We walk to the gate and Leorio tries to push the doors open. The doors stay shut after he lets go, so I give it a try. I push my hardest and I can only open them slightly. I try to put all my strength in it, but it's not big enough an opening to let us through.

"Let me open it for you." _The guard is helping us,_ _sure took him long enough. _We walk through the opening and into the garden.

"Want to meet Mike?" The guard asks us.

"Yes." Gon answers.

We proceed and come close to a huge white dog. I look at it and go a bit closer. _So this is Mike. _After seeing the dog we leave to a small house. The guard asks us if we're thirsty, so we just accept to drink something. He comes back with drinks for us and puts them on the table. I try to pick it up, but I notice the weight of it. I put some more strenght in it and I succeed. The others are trying hard too. They succeed after some time just like me. The guard tells us about the Mountain and a bit about the Zaoldyecks. We get weights around some parts of our body and we have to clean up before going to bed. When we reach our beds we undo ourselves of the weights and start sleeping.

This time I don't have the nightmare that keeps me awake every single time_. It's been a while since I've been able to sleep like this. _

We wake up early and start doing chores in and around the place the guard brought us to. After two weeks or so we're finaly able to open the doors ourselves and proceed to the main house. We reach a new obstacle when we reach a place with a tree. There's a girl that as obviously been waiting for someone to arrive.

"Go back, you won't get through."

"We're here to see Killua, please let us through." Gon explains her.

"Did you get the approval to be here?"

"No, but we're his friends." The girl draws a line and tells us not to cross, but Gon walks to her. He gets punshed back by her wand, or whatever you want to call it.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"I am a servant of the Zaoldyeck family, here to eliminate everyone that comes here without approval."

"Actually I'm asking you're name."

"That doesn't concern you." I walk to her while looking at her body movements. She tries to hit me with that wand, but I somehow manage to avoid and land behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd land behind the line. But really, what's you're name and where did you get that board?"

"My name is Kanaria, I got this board from Killua."

"My name's Sara and these guys are Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. We're friends of Killua."

I was trying to say more, but I got hit by that damned thing and land outside of the line with the others. Gon tries a lot, but doesn't succeed. We walk to a place where we can't see Kanaria to rest up.

It doesn't take long for me to sleep, but this time the nightmare's back. The little girl is trembling with fear and tries to pull her aura around her. She's looking around to find that one boy. The man is in front of her again and tells her he's dead, she won't believe it. I wake up trembling with the same anger and fear as the girl I just dreamed about. I stand up and walk back to where I tried to avoid a fight with Kanaria. _Maybe I should just fight. Not only for me, but also for that girl. _I stand in front of the line for a while wondering if she would notice if I passed it now. I hear someone scream my name, so I run back. I see Kurapika standing in fear.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"Sara?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare, that's all. How about you?"

"Still need to ask? Same goes for me. I really hoped it wouldn't bother me tonight, I guess once in two days is better than before." I smile while I say it, but I'm just hiding my true feelings. We lay down again and try to sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow.

* * *

Linda: Only one thing to say again. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Linda: Please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

I wake up early the next morning and walk over to the tree where Kanaria is standing guard.

"You won't get past me." Kanaria looks at me as if I'm stupid, although that may be true at the moment.

"Maybe you're right, but I have to try."

"Leave now."

"I won't leave until I get to speak with Killua, Kanaria."

"I said leave now."

I walk to the line and try to get behind it while I watch her movements. She tries to land a hit on me and I decide to lean back. She now tries to hit my legs and I jump up.

"Sara!"

"Guys."

"Why did you leave without telling us." Kurapika is really angry.

"Because I didn't want to wake you guys up."

Kurapika is still yelling at me while Gon tries to explain things to Kanaria and tries to get past the line.

"Kurapika, I think we can continue now." Leorio points at Gon standing behind the line. We go to him and suddenly Kanaria falls down.

"Don't bother seeing Killua. He doesn't want to see you."

"Who are you?" I ask the lady holding hands with her child.

"I am Killua's mother." After that she starts talking to herself and then she runs off. We continue our way and find some more servants. They tell us we don't have to worry and that Killua will be coming over to their place. We enter the house and sit down on the coach. Kanaria is being hold by one of the servants now and one of them tells us to play a little game. We have to guess in which hand he holds the coin and if we lose we have to leave without seeing Killua.

Time passes and Gon is now the only one playing the game. After Gon wins another round Killua enters the room. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Hey Killua."

"Hey. Let's go." Gon is still jumping around Killua the moment I walk outside.

"Is something wrong?"

"Eh, oh it's you Kurapika."

"Thinking about that nightmare again?"

"Yeah. I get the feeling it's something I don't remember anymore."

"Come on you two. You'll be left behind if you stay there." Leorio calls.

"We're coming." Kurapika tells him.

We walk to the airport and go different ways until the YorkShin City underground auction.

Leorio is going to study a lot for an entrance exam in order to become a doctor, Kurapika is going to find a job as a blacklist hunter, I'm going to YorkShin and Killua and Gon will go to some tower to get stronger. We are about to seperate when I have a change of heart. Becoming stronger might help me later on, so I decide to go with Gon and Killua. We start at the first floor where Killua will fight first. Killua defeats his opponent without any dificulty and gives Gon some advice for his match. Gon sets foot into the ring and he pushes his opponent outside of the ring. Now it's my turn, so I walk to the ring. I look at my opponent and then the round begins. His right arm reaches for my arm, but I avoid it going a few steps to my right. I punch him in his back with only a bit of my strength, but still enough to make me win with just that punch.

"Time for the 50th floor." Killua is allowed to go higher up, but he wants to stick with Gon.

We take the elevator to the 50th floor. It's already dark outside when we arrive, so we head to the rooms to rest up for tomorrow.

The next morning I wake up knowing that I've slept without having that nightmare. I still have to ask Kurapika if he remembers what happened back then. I also have to ask him if he knows that girl and who she is.

* * *

Linda: I know it's shorter compared to the other chapters. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Linda: First of all I have to say that I won't be uploading for a month or so, but after that I will upload again. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I walk to the window of the boys' room and look outside. After they finish their breakfast we will fight again. My cellphone rings.

"Hey Sara."

"Kurapika?"

"Yes, I was wondering if we could talk as soon as I reach YorkShin."

"Sure. Why do you sound so concerned?"

"There's something I need to find out, that's all."

"Kurapika." I say with an irritated voice.

"Sara, just make sure to come to YorkShin okay?"

"I will."

"See you there."

"Okay. Bye."

I hang up and look around. Gon and Killua look at me with a questioning face.

"Why did Kurapika call you?" Gon asks before Killua gets the chance to open his mouth.

"We have to discuss something, so he wanted to know if I would still go to YorkShin."

Killua walks away from me and Gon. Gon still stands in front of me but then he turns around to follow Killua. I walk to the floor where I have a battle. I look around, but I can't find Gon and Killua anywhere. I try to focus on the battle and the guy in front of me, but I can't seem to focus. _Killua's face didn't show any emotion, so I'm sure he's fine. __**Emotions don't have to be expressed or shown, so something might be wrong. **_

I get hit in my face and I seem to be a bit more focused. I hit his face with all the energy I have put in my fist. I punched him knock-out, so I win the battle. I look around again, but still no sign of Gon and Killua. I walk out of the room and find the two of them arguing.

"Hey guys. Enjoyed your walk?"

"No. Did you enjoy your fight?" Killua asks with anger and agitation in his voice.

"Not until I got hit back to the battle."

"What!?" They say in unison.

"I wasn't focused on the battle, so."

"How come you weren't focused?" Gon asks.

"Because the two of you were acting so strange. I couldn't help thinking about it."

"Us acting strange? You're the one that suddenly plans to go on a date with Kurapika." Killua sounds so angry, I decide to look away from him. If only I know what that dream means and how I'm connected to Kurapika, but I have to wait until we meet in YorkShin.

"Is something wrong Sara?" Gon asks.

"It's not a date." I say with a small voice.

"It souns like it is."

"Killua stop acting like a jerk. I'm telling you it's not."

"Then why are you going to YorkShin?" Gon asks the one thing Killua won't bring up in the conversation.

"I'm going to YorkShin because there are things I want to find out. I don't remember much of my childhood and most of my dreams at the moment are about a little girl that knows Kurapika. I want to find out how they are connected and what it has to do with me."

"So you think you could be that little girl." Killua says coldly.

"Maybe, yes. I want to know what kind of relationship we had, if I'm really that girl."

Silence, only because I don't remember anything.

"Isn't it almost time for your fights?" I ask them.

"Uh. Oh yes it is. Are you coming to watch?" Gon asks.

"Well, I guess I will."

Gon has a hard time as his opponent uses Nen, but he manages to defeat him. Killua is using the same trick he used on the first floor.

* * *

Linda: Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda: Well, I'm back and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

We walk to the next floor and my next room.

"I'm sorry."

"What about?" I ask Killua, but he still avoids looking at me. He keeps silent. We enter the room, but I head straight to the bathroom. My green-blue eyes turn blue, like always when I'm sad. I brush my shoulder-length dark-blond hair. _I like him, but... he's acting so strange lately._

"Are you okay?" Gon asks in front of the door. I keep silent, not knowing what I should say.

"Sara?"

"I'm fine Gon." I probably shout annoyed by this repeating of a question. I sit down on the toilet, trying to get myself together and walk inside again, but it doesn't work. I walk back, but they're not to be seen anywhere. I walk to the outside for some fresh air and as soon as I open the door, I hear their voices.

"You should tell her Killua."

"But she likes..."

"Who is it I like?"

"Sara." They say in unison.

"That's me. What's going on here?"

"Killua says you like Kurapika."

"What!? I like him just as a friend, that's all."

"Then why did he call you?"

"Because of something we have in common, but that something isn't a big deal so.."

"Then tell us." Killua looks at me demanding my explanaition.

"We both have one nightmare that bothers us, so we want to find out things about it. I don't know much about his nightmare, but mine just keeps haunting me. I keep seeing a girl that looks like me and then a guy from Genei Ryoudan. I call for Kurapika, but the guy says it's useless and tells me he's dead. She doesn't believe him. You happy now?" I feel like I'm burning. They look at me and Gon points at me with a finger.

"Her eyes are turning red." Gon stares at me.

"So they really do turn red sometimes."

We dicide it's time to seperate and go to bed early. I fall down on the bed staring at the ceiling. _Without that nightmare things would be so much easier, or if I could just tell Killua how I feel. __**But will he understand? **__I hope he does. __**Why didn't you tell him when you had the chance? **__With Gon near him?! I want to tell him when Gon isn't around. __**That will be difficult. Think you can do it? **__I think I can't, but I'll try._

I wake up and walk to the bathroom to get myself ready. I walk back to the bed to sit and think a bit, but then someone knocks on my door.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"It's us." Gon says. I open the door.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, hope you don't mind our teacher coming in?" Gon asks.

"Teacher?"

"Yes, he'll teach us Nen." Killua looks amused by the sight of me not understanding something. The teacher hits me with his fist on my back.

"Try to keep your aura close to your body."

"Sure sensei." I feel the aura floating around me and I try to circulate it.

"We can do it to." Gon says with a smile.

* * *

Linda: Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Linda: Chapter 8 already, man it takes me forever with school running wild. Anyways, just enjoy it!

* * *

I smile back at Gon, he's right together we can do it. I still don't know why my eyes turn red when I'm feeling angry, but that doesn't matter. As long as I won't hurt others. I feel the aura floating and allow it to flow a bit slower.

"You're talented." The teacher says.

"Thanks, I guess."

"How about we try to find out what type of Nen applies to you."

"Yes, teacher." The boys answer him, but I don't think I should.

"Put your hands on this glass Gon."

"Yes teacher." The water is pulling out of the glass.

"So you're the Enhancement type, Gon."

"Killua, you're next."

Killua puts his hands on the glass, but nothing happens. The teacher asks Gon to drink it.

"It's sweet."

"So you're the Transmutation type, Killua. Then let's see what type you are."

I touch the glass and my anger grows bigger and bigger, just like my fear. I hate water about as much as I hate glass. A picture of swords show in the water.

"That's enough! Conjuration is very hard to master, so you'd best be prepared for training."

I look up to Killua. He looks as confused as I feel. The teacher is leaving for today.

"So, what's with your eyes turning red?" Gon asks.

"I don't know, it just happens when I'm angry. First I start feeling as if I'm burning inside and then, but last time I wasn't sure. It's impossible right? Only Kurapika's clan has those."

"Maybe not as impossible as you think. You could be family of Kurapika, right?" Killua asks.

"That would explain a lot, but then I would've remembered him."

"I guess, but that story you told. To be honest it sounds to me as if you're either family or friends. With your eyes turning red, I can only say it's more likely that you're a Kuruta."

"I guess you're right, Gon. But I still need to discuss it with Kurapika."

Days go by and after training in the tower for a while we head for YorkShin.

**

* * *

******

Kurapika's side (first person style)

_How am I going to find out about what happened when I don't even know if she's that girl. Who is she anyway. __**Why don't you just ask Genei? **__Because they think they've killed her. __**Just like you think she doesn't exist? **__That's different, I don't have any proof of it. __**Neither do they. **_

"We have to get going to YorkShin now. The auction won't wait for us."

"I'm coming." I tell my superior.

Now is my chance to settle things with Genei and try to find out what they know about Sara and me.

* * *

Next time a new chapter. I know this one's pretty short, but just read and review okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, even though school's pretty hard for me right now I'm still doing my best for this chapter. Man, times going so fast.

* * *

Gon, Killua and I have been working day and night in order to try and master Nen. Kurapika and Leorio have learned about Nen ass well, so a lot has happened since we seperated. Amd today is the day we leave for YorkShin. I look at my hands and picture a sword in both of them, but only two daggers appear.

"You're doing better than last time, Sara."

"Thanks Killua."

_

* * *

_

Last time two knives appeared Killua and Gon were looking, not good enough if you try to defend yourself. Killua came over his jealousy too, now I like him even more. We're really close too, almost as close as the little Kurapika and the girl I think is my younger self. I started to realise when I saw that 'Nightmare' again. She is so much like me, but what happened that caused me to lose all of my memories back then? I only remember a girl sitting next to me, while I was in the hospital. She asked for my name and what happened, the only thing I could say was that I thought my name is Sara. She hugged me and said it would be fine after a few years. I never saw her again after that, I remember her smiling at me after saying that she'd look for my parents and people who might know me. I was just a kid, but I had to stand on my own two legs already. I stayed in a forest and did everything to survive, not knowing I might have someone related to me. Years went by and I decided to try the Hunter Exam, maybe that would change my life. I still remember when I met Gon and his friends. Killua didn't want to have friends, or so I thought, and now he has them. He's changed the most, I'm sure of it. Gon is still looking for his father and with us by his side, I just know he will succeed. Kurapika has changed a little, he's still looking for revenge. I will help him if the Spider attacks him or anyone else, I have to after what they've done. Leorio is studying to be a doctor, I really admire the way he sees things. As for me, I was like Killua and Kurapika. Wanting to be stronger, no friends around me and trying to kill the Spider. The thing is, I don't want to kill the Spider no matter what anymore. I don't want to live my life without friends like Gon and the others. I don't want a life without any of them, so I need to get stronger. I must protect them at all costs.

* * *

"You okay?" Gon asks.

"Yes, I just thought about something painful."

Here we are, on our way to YorkShin and all I can do is cry.

"Then stop thinking about it." Typical Killua.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, though short as ever. Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Linda: Well, after a lot of tiring schoolbusiness I thought of this great plan.

Kurapika: Can't we just get this chapter started?

Linda: Sure, sorry for the húge delay. Do enjoy this!

* * *

Gon, Killua and me continue our way. For some reason whenever I look at their backs I can see flames around them, what's worse is that I seem to feel those flames as if it's really coming from them.

_It can't be. __**Why not? **__They don't seem to feel anything. __**So you think it's fake. But what if it isn't? **__It is fake. If it wasn't there wouldn't be a blue sky and a grey plume of smoke. __**True, but can you truely protect them if something happens for real? **__I. I don't know. But. I will. I will try. So that if something happens, I won't. I won't lose them not trying to do anything. I WILL PROTECT THEM! __**Then do it. **__Huh? __**Get stronger and protect them, so you won't cry if something like that ever happens again. **__Something like what? __**Did you forget it already? **__Forget what? __**Forget about the past, silly. **__I only have a dream of a girl, not a memory about before I became an orphan. __**You do. Or did you forget the dream too? **__The dream girl. She's me? __**Yes, she is. **_

"Sara?"

"What is it guys?"

"Why're you staring at us all the time?" Gon asks while Killua's mouth is still halfway trying to speak out words.

"Because I think the both of you are cute." Killua stares at me, 'Don't say that' is what he's thinking. Gon laughs.

"The two of you are a perfect match.".

I look down at the ground.

"A. A. Anyway, I think we should continue our journey."

We start walking again and this time Gon walks in front with me and Killua behind him. The two of us just look at the other every now and then. Afterwards we look in front of us again without saying a thing at all. The sun sets and since I've never seen it I keep watching it. Killua suddenly comes walking closer to me and grabs my hand. I start blushing and my head feels as if it's turning tomato red.

* * *

Linda: Well, that much for now. Don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone. Sorry for the huge delay again, anyway. Just enjoy the story!

* * *

While walking during sunset Killua is now holding my hand and whenever our eyes meet we look away from eachother. We are almost at the enterance of YorkShin City when Killua stops holding my hand.

"Hey you're here!" Leorio welcomes us and takes us to the hotel he stays in and tells the reception that we are the other guests he mentioned before.

"How've you been?" Leorio asks us as soon as we entered the room.

"We've been fine." Gon replies.

"Sara?" Gon asks as I stand in front of a window watching the streets and the people walking around.

_They have no idea what's going to happen in a few days. Is it really that important to stop the Spider? __**Shouldn't you know the answer to that? **__I don't know, maybe I thought you could do that for me. __**I am you, I'm just a different part of you. **_

Suddenly I see a girl walking. _She looks like the girl I met in the hospital when I regained consciousness. _Before I realise it I run to the girl.

"Sara?" She asks surprised

"Yes. I hoped it was really you, I always wanted to ask you one question."

"Being?"

"How do you know me and who are you?"

"That's two, but I guess I owe you the explanation. I am a hunter and when I heard of the Spider attacking the Kuruta clan I had to come and try to help the Kurutas in their fight. My name is Risa Mineru and I have been looking for your parents without any luck. I'm affraid they died as well, but I see you have found friends instead.

"They aren't a replacement."

"That would be impossible, we can never replace anyone no matter how hard we try."

"Gon, Leorio, Killua. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you were found on Kuruta territory as a child."

* * *

Well, hopefully you enjoyed it and if that's so I hope you'll read the 12th chapter as well. Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 12, just enjoy it ok.

* * *

"Okay, I guess I owe you an explanation. It's true that I was found on Kuruta territory as a child and those dreams of the past made me wonder more and more wether I am a Kuruta or not."

"Well, your eyes did go red like Kurapika's eyes." Gon states.

"I always thought of it as normal, I never questioned it until I met you guys."

"Is that a good thing or." Killua asks unsure.

"I think it's a good thing to have met you, I never had this much fun for a long time. Really I never thought about how it would be if I hadn't met you."

"Just goes to show how much you like us, or maybe I should say 'just goes to show how much you like him'." Leorio says calmly pointing towards Killua.

"What're all of you doing here out on the street? Did I mis something?"

"Hey Kurapika, how've you been?"

"I've got a job right now, that way I can track down the Spider easier. But seriously, did I mis something?"

"You missed an explanation about something, me meeting up with Risa Mineru and the fact that she found out my parents are dead." I explain calmly.

"Wow, I sounds like I missed all the fun."

"You always do Kurapika." The others start laughing.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think."

"Maybe, but we still don't know what kind of job you're doing."

"Sorry, I have to head back. We'll talk later okay?"

"Sure, take your time and keep in touch okay?" Leorio says.

"Okay." Kurapika walks away.

"Wouldn't it be better to tell him? I mean he has the right to know, doesn't he?" Gon asks.

"Maybe it would be better, but nothing's sure yet. I don't know if it's really that good to tell him now, because he has his job to worry about and the Spider that'll be here."

"You're probably right, but you should tell him soon. You can tell him the facts you know and the things that you're not sure about."

"Leorio's right and so is Gon. You could've told him, what kept you back?"

"Well, I just don't want him to worry right now. He must concentrate on his revenge and his job, so it's best to keep it just that."

My cellphone rings, so I pick it up and hear Mira's voice on the other side.

"I need to talk to you. Can you be at the Subway 'round two o'clock tonight?"

"Sure, I'll see you there."

I look at my watch, it's already one o'clock.

"Why don't you head to the room, I need to do something."

"Don't lose your way and watch yourself okay." Gon replies.

"Sure thing. See ya."

I run towards the Subway and I get there five minutes before two.

"Didn't think you'd already be here."

"Same goes for you." She leads me to a place where we're alone.

"So what is so important?"

"I found out how close you and Kurapika are. You're more than childhoodfriends."

"Really, so what're we?"

"You are his cousin."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I am speaking the truth. I know it's hard to accept, but you can always ask Kurapika if you really want to know wether I lie or not."

"I think I should, if this really is the truth he must know of it as well."

We say goodbye to eachother and I head back to the hotel. I'm walking back slowly and see many shops.

"Why're you here?"

"Kurapika, well. I just had another conversation with Mira."

"What did she say?"

"She said that I am your cousin. Which basicly makes you my nephew, but I don't know if I should believe it or not."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not, don't I have the right to know!"

"You do, it's just that. Well. I don't want you to get caught in my fight. You have your own things to worry about."

"Are you protecting me because it's true?"

"Well. Alright, you told me so I'll tell you. Yes you're my cousin, I always had fun playing with you and yes I'm trying to protect you."

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter was long enough for all of you and please do NOT forget to review. ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 13, just enjoy it ok.

* * *

"But, why? Do you think I'm not capable of protecting myself?"

"That's not the problem here!"

"Then what is!? I can fight just as well as you!"

"Sara, I know that. It's just that I can't have you around me right now."

"Why? You think I'll be in your way, Kurapika?"

"Yes."

Kurapika walks away and I start crying to myself, thinking that I'm nothing but a nuisance to everyone. I decide to head back home, far away from YorkShin City and the guys. My walking becomes running as I think about what Kurapika said to me. I stop running after four hours, only to find out I'm exhausted. I look at a mountain with a small house at the top of it, the house where I've been living by myself for years. I walk towards it and rest up in my own bed.

It's been a while since I've been here, but I build it on my own in order to survive. There are a lot of trees surrounding the mountain, so there is plenty to use for a house and furniture. I've become strong because there was nobody to take care of me, so I had no other choice.

I wake up the next day and head towards the river where I take a good look at myself before getting myself and my clothes soaked. Half an hour later I head back to my house and change my clothes before I catch a cold.

* * *

Two weeks later I decide to follow the river to wherever it leads.

"Why should I know where she is!?" I decide to listen in on the conversation.

"Because you talked more to her!"

"So!? Why don't you just ask Kurapika!?"

"Stop it, it's no use to fight over this. Spider isn't a threat anymore, so she'll be around soon."

"Spider. Is. Gone?"

"Sara! I knew we'd find you!"

"Hey Gon, Leorio, Kurapika. Hey Killua, How're you?"

"We're fine, good to see you again." Gon replies.

"Sure is. Good to hear you beat Spider, I hope we'll never hear from them again."

"We won't. Kurapika took out their leader using his chains to bind him and his powers." Leorio says.

"That's great news."

"Now you can be with your beloved Kurapika." Killua replies coldly.

"Maybe, or maybe not. We're family, that's all."

"Not a chance in hell. I saw how he acted towards you." Killua looks away after that.

"But, Killua. I. Kuarpika just. He just wanted to protect me from harm. What's wrong with that!?"

Killua remains silent, so I turn around and look at the ground.

"Fine, I'll leave now. Goodbye."

"Wait, don't. He's just angry that you left without saying a word to anyone." Gon tries.

"Even so. If this is how he reacts to it, there's no other choice but to act the same way as him."

"Don't. Go." Killua says still looking at the ground, in a voice so small you almost can't hear it.

"What did you say?" Kurapika and Leorio ask him at the same time.

"I said." Killua starts.

"He said don't go." Gon says looking at me.

"You sure?"

"Yes." They reply.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please do NOT forget to review. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, this is chapter fourteen of the Sara, a Kuruta or not? Story. I'm not quite sure if I should keep going to write chapters after number 15, so please review or send me a message. Now on with the storyline!

* * *

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to stay with you for a while." I reply to them.  
"Where've you been?" Gon asks curiously.  
"I used to live not too far from here on top of a mountain, in a house I had to build myself." I explain to them.  
"Does it have enough space to host us?" Gon asks.  
"No, sorry but it's build for only one person. Although if you just want to rest up I could make some beds from the trees that grow there. And there's plenty healthy water nearby as well."  
"That's settled then." Leorio agrees.

I walk them towards the house and let them sit on the chairs while I go chopping wood.  
"Sara." I hear Killua say while in the forest.  
"Killua! I. I didn't know you tagged along.  
"Sorry, it's just that. Well."  
"It's been a while since I left. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken off without a word to anyone. Especially you, really I'm."  
"It's okay, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when we were reunited."

He hugs me tight and I carefully return the hug. Before I know it his lips are closing in on mine, but I don't resist. He kisses me gently, but after a few minutes the kiss becomes more intense and passionate. Killua pulls back as he let me go, I just look at him hoping he will continue. Instead he starts chopping down trees, so I decide to start chopping them into furniture. We stay silent throughout the entire process and even as we proceed towards the house with the beds.

"Wow, looks great." Gon states.  
"I had help."  
"We know." Kurapika replies.  
"Thanks my dearest nephew."  
"Wait he's really family!?"  
"I told you we're just family, now you know how much we are." I tease Killua.

We talk until sunset, because everyone is tired. I walk outside as the others go to bed.  
"Hey. Sorry about before."  
"The kiss? If you're sorry about that then I'm sorry too, for enjoying it."  
"So, you're okay with it?"  
"Killua, if I hated it I would've pushed you away." Killua starts laughing and I smile back at him as I sit down on one of the trunks that are around now.  
"Let's wait until they're truly asleep." Killua whispers.  
"Sure, or we can go into the forest."  
"Let's do that." Killua takes my hand and pulls me into the forest. We keep walking until the house can't be seen anymore.

"Sara, I love you."  
"Killua, I love you too."  
Killua pulls me close and starts kissing me again, this time it's as if we share the same desire. I lose my grip on the earth and fall down, but Killua is keeping me few inches away from it with just one arm. He slowly puts me down and falls down right next to me. We watch the stars until Killua falls asleep. I look at him before I start looking at the stars again and just a moment later I see a shooting star.  
"Please, let us be together like this forever." I whisper at the star.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and read on 'til chapter 15 or above. Don't forget that this one is close to the end if you don't review or message for more. See you in chapter 15 ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! To those who still stick to the story, thanks. Well here's chapter fifteen, you know what to do right?

* * *

I fall asleep a few minutes later, but not much later I hear Gon screaming "Wake up!".  
"Wh-what is it.? I ask him startled while trying to get up.  
"You weren't back, so I thought I'd look for you."  
"So? That's no reason to just yell at us in order to wake us up."  
"What's going on?"  
"Killua? You were still sleeping even though he shouted?"  
"Sara, you okay?"  
"Just woke up. That's all."  
"How about going back." Gon says smiling.  
"Sure." Killua says while suppressing his yawning.

"So you're still alive." Kurapika jokes.  
"You thought I died? I guess you're not as nice as I thought."  
"Well, you are a girl."  
"But I'm also a Kuruta . I'll manage."  
"Bedtime youngsters." Leorio jokes, but we all head to bed to get some sleep.

I wake up as the sun reaches its highest point in the clear blue sky. I get out of bed and notice that there are Kurapika and Leorio are gone.  
"Oh well." I say as I grab some cherries for breakfast. "They should be fine."  
"Good morning Sara."  
"Good morning Gon."  
"Kurapika and Leorio left early, they said something about studying and working."  
"Really, that's a shame."  
"Sara, didn't expect to see you up so early." Killua grins.  
"You could've woken me up."  
"But you're so cute when you sleep." He says smiling at me.  
"See, I told you he likes you." Gon grins.  
"So, I think it's cute." I say turning around as if nothing happened.

The day goes by slowly with Gon being around us wherever we go.  
"I think he's gone now." Killua whispers.  
"Not for long."  
"Come on!"He says while pulling me along.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see when we get there." He looks at me and smiles.

I run along until he stops to look around. I look around to find we're at a riverbed I've never seen before.  
"Wow, it's beautiful."  
"Not as much as you."  
"Killua." Is all I can say before he kisses me. "_I love you Killua, I always will"._ I think while kissing him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget I love reviews, so keep 'm coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen already, I guess I owe you a bit of explanation about this fanfic before continuing the story line. Feel free to skip if you feel like it though. This isn't my first fanfic, but it is the best so far which actually amazes me. I am really grateful for all of the reviews I've had so far and a special thanks goes out to SakuraPetals13, DigiPal, Rachel-Rica, JelloJStar and all the others who faithfully read and reviewed. So, please enjoy it. :D

* * *

After Killua ends the kiss I look at him while still hugging him.  
"He'll probably come soon." Killua states looking at the mountain.  
"I guess you're right." I say while hearing the leaves being pushed away by someone.  
"Why did you run off like that!" Gon shouts all his anger out.  
"Because we wanted to be alone for a while." Killua coldly replies.  
"You could've told me!"  
"Gon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it look like I'm the only one he cares about. You're right, we could've told you. I was afraid you wouldn't understand, please forgive us."  
Gon calms down a little after hearing me apologize to him.  
Killua opens his mouth and I give him a warning look saying as much as 'don't make things worse'. Killua nods at me and apologizes to Gon.

We head back to my house to drink something and we start talking about the next steps we should take and where we're going.  
"We should find someone with the Greed Island game." Gon informs me.  
"To search for your father, right?"  
"Yes, I hope it won't get in the way too much." He grins, but his eyes look sad.  
"Not at all. We're friends, so we might as well see this through together." I reply.  
"She's right."  
"Thanks, I owe you."  
"Not at all." We reply to Gon.  
Not much later we go to bed to get some sleep before we start the search.

"So, how're we going to find it?" I ask.  
"Someone bought it, but we lost track of him." Killua answers me.  
"That limits the possibilities. What did he look like?"  
They give me a full description of is looks.  
"Come on, we don't have time to waste then."  
"What?" Gon and Killua reply at the same time.  
"I know who he is and where to find him. So are you coming or not?"

We head out on another journey like before we reached YorkShin. The difference is that it may be possible that we won't meet up with Kurapika or Leorio this time.

"I hope Kurapika will be fine on his own." I whisper while looking up at the bright blue sky.  
"He'll be fine. He's a Kuruta, remember." Killua whispers at me while gently holding my hand.  
"You're right. He should be fine."  
"Come on you snails!" Gon enthusiastically shouts.  
"Sorry, we're coming!" I shout back while smiling.

* * *

This was the sixteenth chapter, hope you enjoyed it once more. Please keep reviewing and if you haven't done it before… Start doing it now, because I'm already looking forward to reviews. :D


End file.
